


Can we watch this?

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Jeongin is innocent, Knot, M/M, Mommy Issues, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Rough Sex, bulge, changbin bunny, jeongin foxie, minho kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: when the bunny felt the oldest's tail in his pants he dropped his head back, along with his ears. his mouth opened in a silent moan, lifting his pelvis involuntarily."if you really want to fuck in my presence just tell me."Jeongin said at one point."as if i was deaf or dumb."He sighed, moving his ears a little.Minho froze for a moment, caught in the act, but then let out a giggle."nah, it's just that someone here has a bit of a momentary problem."
Kudos: 34





	Can we watch this?

Jeongin had nagged the two older ones to see one of the new movies that had come out, and when the two gave in, Jeongin dragged them into the living room with his little tail wagging left and right.  
"ah~ thank you!"  
He giggled kissing them both on the lips.

"you're welcome foxie" changbin smiled sweetly before sitting down with the other two on the couch.

Minho wiggled his ears slightly as Jeongin's lips found their way to his, and then sat down to the younger's left.  
"i hope it's a good movie" minho said.

“of course it is~! but you can always look at Bunny if you really don't like it." he giggled, resting his head on his shoulder and his legs on changbin's

"I'd rather sleep" minho mumbled, lifting his tail to run it over Jeongin's waist and barely wrapping it around him, as if he was hugging him.

"you don't want to look at me?" changbin pretended to be offended as he looked at him, his ears even lower than usual.

Minho merely wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out.  
"so is this movie starting or not?"

Jeongin giggled while remaining silent and, with one hand, began to play with the older's tail, moving his own accordingly.  
"Yes, yes, it's starting”  
He smiled pointing at the screen that had just lit up.

Changbin smiled, feeling his ears perk up slightly, happy to be able to spend some time with the two boys. He then reached out a hand and started scratching the younger's tummy, knowing how much he liked it.

The youngest smiled at the attention that the two older boys were giving him.  
"Hyung"  
He called Minho before putting his head on his legs.  
"kith?"  
He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

The oldest sighed, but couldn't help a hint of a smile.  
"Needy, huh?"  
He commented before leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I always am for you two"  
Jeongin admitted blushing soon after.

"but you're making me want a kiss too"  
Changbin pouted, looking at the TV.

''o-oh.. here you go~''  
The younger smiled, getting up from the older's legs and kissing the other's cheek.

"'thank you innie'' bin said smiling and his little nose twitched, happy.

"ah~ you're so cute."  
Jeongin smiled widely while frantically moving his tail behind him.

"calm down innie, the movie's starting"  
The shortest told him softly. About half an hour later, Changbin felt his cheeks turn red but tried to hide it. he squeezed his legs together, trying to ignore the obvious erection he was having out of the blue.

Sighing, Minho leaned his head on Changbin's shoulder to be in a more comfortable position. as he put himself down, his gaze fell on changbin's legs, noticing that there was something odd about them.  
"psst, hey," he whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear him.

his cheeks turned even redder, at the proximity of the older one.  
"Y-yeah?" Changbin whispered without turning around.

The older gave him a gentle nudge, as if to tell him to turn around.

Bin turned slowly towards the older one, looking at his nose.

he looked him in the eyes raising an eyebrow, then lowered his gaze on his legs and finally brought it back on his face.

"d-don't mind it, s-sometimes it happens" he admitted looking at the floor, not wanting to meet the older's gaze.

he blinked a little puzzled, but soon an amused smile appeared on his face. Without answering, he slowly moved the tail that was around Jeongin's waist, who was totally focused on the movie, and moved it to Changbin's lap, making it move downwards more and more.

"m-minho no, please" the short one whispered worriedly.

he ignored him, smiling innocently as he began to run the tip of his tail over the bulge.  
"n-no" Changbin said, placing a hand on his tail trying to stop it but without hurting him.

Minho leaned down to his neck, brushing his lips over it.  
"what's wrong, binnie?"  
he asked mischievously, teasing him amused.

"please- i-want to watch the movie, i-don't want to disturb innie" the younger whispered trying not to move and disturb the younger.

"we won't disturb him, in fact, you don't have to do anything at all" the older replied, slipping the tail from his hand and moving it underneath it, resuming touching him.

"m-minho" Changbin said, covering his now bright red face with his ears.  
"n-no- please I can't resist like this"

"how sensitive~"  
Minho giggled imperceptibly, his tail drawing circles over the fabric.  
"just don't make any noise, hm?" he said before bringing a hand to his lips, plugging his mouth

The bunny hybrid shook his head, begging him with his eyes to stop.

"Innie is so focused that he's not noticing anything," the older reassured him, giving him a kiss on the neck.

Changbin moved his hips, looking for more contact with the older. his ears covered his face, trying to hide the obvious redness on it.

"you're so cute, bin"  
the cat hybrid murmured, though it sounded more like a meow. He slipped his tail under his pants, which wasn't difficult since he was wearing sweatpants.

when the bunny felt the oldest's tail in his pants he dropped his head back, along with his ears. his mouth opened in a silent moan, lifting his pelvis involuntarily.

"if you really want to fuck in my presence just tell me."  
Jeongin said at one point.  
"as if i was deaf or dumb."  
He sighed, moving his ears a little.

Minho froze for a moment, caught in the act, but then let out a giggle.  
"nah, it's just that someone here has a bit of a momentary problem."

"I know... I can feel it."  
He admitted moving his leg a little, which collided with both Changbin's covered member and Minho's tail.  
"Bun, do you want a hand?"

discovered by both boys, he felt overwhelmed in embarrassment . his ears covered his entire face as he nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly.

''m-mh...''  
Jeongin stopped the movie then sat down on Changbin's lap.  
''W-what do you want me to do?''  
He asked as he moved his tail and placed his hands on the ears that covered the shorter man's face.

the bunny didn't answer, he knew that if he did he wouldn't have been able to say anything anyway. so he just raised his hips, making them crash against the smaller one.

He winced at the other's movement then looked towards Minho.  
''/mommy/ is that okay with you?''  
He asked, starting to rub his ass against Changbin's erection.

"Why wouldn't it be?"  
Minho replied with a smile, moving his tail to make room for jeongin and moving closer to changbin's neck, starting to kiss it slowly

Changbin began to tap his foot lightly on the ground, as he always did when he was impatient or excited about something. a faint sound left his lips, trying not to let himself go too soon

"heheh."  
Jeongin giggled, quickly removing his pants, doing the same to the older one's.  
"bunny~"  
He called back, and when the other opened his eyes and looked at him, he bit Changbin's lip.

"nh-n"  
A small groan came out when the youngest bit him.  
"p-please-"

"aw~ but bunny~ You're too cute when you beg"  
Jeongin smiled again biting his lip and sitting on top of the guy’s erection.

Changbin's hands slipped on the youngest's hips, holding them tightly when he raised his own hips, creating a minimum of friction.

Minho looked amused at the two younger boys, enjoying the show.  
“foxie’s right, you look so pretty and cute when you get needy~”

"please- i need- i- please.."  
Changbin begged, almost whispering.

"see? Kitty says the same thing"  
The fox hybrid looked at him amused until he raised his hips, there he began to growl a little.  
"Aw~? You need what bunny"

“i- i need to fuck you" the shorter said shily, hiding his face in the other's chest.

"oh~ then.. do it"  
Jeongin whispered into his ear as he lifted his hips a little and aligned himself with the oldest's dick.

Changbin immediately bucked up his hips, making the tip of his member enter the boy on top of him as his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Minho continued to observe them in silence but decided he didn’t want to stand there doing nothing. he slipped a hand under Changbin's shirt and carried it on one of his nipples

the bunny looked at the older before his eyes fluttered shut as his cold hands touched his nipples.  
"nghn-h"

"m-mh~"  
Jeongin moaned too, taking all of the older's dick inside.  
"k-Kitty... K-kiss?"  
He looked at Minho, hoping for a yes.

“if you ask me like that”  
The cat purred, leaning towards Jeongin to kiss his lips, his fingers still on Changbin's nipple.

Changbin didn't really think about the boy on top of him, he just wanted to fuck someone, to feel something. he bucked up his hips again, going as deep as he could, moaning softly, as his tail started twitching lightly.

"a-ah~"  
Jeongin groaned in Minho's mouth, then laid a hand on Changbin's neck causing his nails to sink into his skin.

Changbin tightened his grip on the younger's hips, making little droplets of blood come out as he thrusted in and out of him roughly.

After separating from Jeongin’s lips Minho completely lifted up Changbin’s shirt, revealing his chest. He started to lick his nipples he was previously touching with his fingers.

"m-mommy.." he moaned softly when he felt the older suck on his nipples

''You little-''  
Jeongin growled beside the older's ear.  
"stupid Bun, good just for fucking"  
He increased the grip on his neck, then took off his fingers now bloodied.  
"Lick them"

He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking his fingers while looking at him in the eyes, his ears rising a little bit when he felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

The oldest raised his eyes at Jeongin’s bloody fingers, suddenly interested.  
“foxie...can i?”

"mhmh~"  
He nodded and then moved his hand towards Minho.  
"Be a good kitten and clean my fingers"

The cat took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them carefully. His ears twitched a little as he tasted the metallic taste

Changbin looked at the older, sucking on Jeongin's fingers and moaned. His ears suddenly up, interested in that scene.  
"mommy, master.."

"mh? Yes Bunny?"  
Jeongin shifted his attention to Changbin, never stopping his movements.

"i want this too..." he said, grabbing Minho's dick

The older slightly gasped as he felt Changbin's hand on his clothed member.  
“you want this, you want that....you’re so fuckin needy, huh bunny?” he grinned

"yes. yes please, give it to me..." he begged  
"i want it inside of me mommy.."

“if you beg for it like this~”  
Minho said, quite amused.  
“let’s find a different position, hm?” he added, speaking to jeongin too

"i-i can fuck master w-while you fuck me, mommy" Changbin proposed looking at the two boys

"ah~ Come bunny"  
Jeongin moved from above to the boy putting himself belly up on the only free spot on the sofa.

the bun's tail twitched, expectantly. he entered the younger again, bending down so Minho could do what he needed to do.

He got up on his knees, right behind Changbin. he smiled as he saw the younger’s tail twitching, then he proceeded to insert the tip of his member inside of him.

"nghn-h" the bunny moaned softly, hiding his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

"s-so needy, mh?"  
The fox managed to tell among the moans that they increased with every little push.

"y-yes yes so needy for you" he moaned in his chest.

'oh~? For me~? Cute'  
He smiled as he kissed his head.  
'Then make me feel good bunny, mh?'

With a slow push Minho completely entered Changbin, firmly holding his waist.

"so needy for both of you."  
Bin opened his mouth, letting out a moan when he felt the older enter him completely.

"You're both so c-cute"  
A slight moan left Jeongin's lips feeling Changbin enter even deeper into him.

Minho moved his tail in response to the younger boy’s words, looking at them with hungry eyes. He licked his lips, then he began to thrust into Changbin.

The older's hard thrust made him move too, in and out of Jeongin as he bit his shoulder, trying to contain his moans but by doing that he involuntarily made the younger's shoulder bleed.

"ah~"  
The fox moaned unintentionally at the slightly stinging pain.  
"You're a v-vampire, an-and I didn't know?"  
He asked jokingly whine arching, for what he could, his back.

he chuckled softly in between moans at the youngest's words.  
"vampire bunny"

"mh~ a l-little vampire B-bunny"  
Innie chuckled and then carried a hand in his hair, clutching it.  
"Be a good bunny then, suck Master's blood"

The bunny's ears perked up suddenly at his words, bending down more to lick and suck the younger's blood. He bit down again, making more blood come out of it.  
"master a-always tastes s-so good- ngh-"

"m-mh... I'm glad you like it"  
Jeongin smiled as he gradually increased his grip on Changbin's hair.

he looked down at was going on, his ears suddenly up as he smelled the blood.  
“and i’m not taking any of that, foxie?”

"Of course mommy"  
He moaned a little more and then collected some blood from his shoulder, handing it over to Minho.  
'open'

he sticked out his tongue, licking the younger’s fingers. his ears and tail twitched as he tasted the blood

Changbin moaned lightly, still sucking on the fox's blood. He then moved his hips, wanting more stimulation as Minho stopped.  
"nghn-h.."

"a-aw~ mommy, can't you see how needy bunny is?"  
Innie looked at Minho and seeing that he was sinking too much into pleasure thanks to the taste of his blood, he pushed his finger deeper.

“mmhn” he whimpered as he started to move again inside of changbin while feeling Jeongin’s finger deeper inside his mouth

"ngh- fuck mommy-" Bin cried out loud as he felt the older move again. his sweet spot getting hit dead on and the younger so tight around his dick.

"g-good mommy"  
The fox bit his lip and threw his head back.

Minho held tightly changbin’s waist as he thrust deeper into him, his sharp nails slightly slicing his soft skin

"f-fuck mommy- m-m close ngh-" the bun moaned loudly

"M-mommy... K-knot him.."  
He whispered almost ordering to the other.  
"i-i'm close t-too"

The oldest bit his lip, trying to contain a loud moan as he came inside changbin, tilting his head back, involuntarily scratching his hips.

as soon as the bunny felt minho fill him up he came too, inside of jeongin. his breath irregular as he kept on moving waiting for the younger to cum too.

A few seconds later the fox came too, moaning the names of both the olders.  
"f-fuck..."  
Jeoning chuckled as he noticed the movie was over.  
"Let's go take a shower."  
He said waving his tail.


End file.
